


Oblivious

by SilveryxDark



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga's angry with Tora and ignoring him. But Tora's been trying to be a good boyfriend, so - what the hell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my fic comm on LiveJournal at http://oto-no-kakera.livejournal.com/5440.html

Today, Saga was ignoring Tora. Saga was generally upbeat but he had his moods, and when he was busy he'd ignore everyone, till someone (usually Tora) physically pulled him away and got him to eat.

But this was different, and Tora suspected that Saga was actually angry with him. He was talking to everyone else like he always did, teasing Nao, joking with Hiroto, chatting to Shou...

He just wasn't talking to him. His own boyfriend!

Tora wondered if he had done anything in particular that had angered his boyfriend recently. He'd taken out the trash, he'd bought Saga breakfast just yesterday, he'd made sure Chikin hadn't scratched his shoes...

Though, Saga had curtly declined to go back home with him the night before, just saying that his mum wanted him home more often. Tora was vaguely embarrassed at that, realising just how much Saga had been staying over recently (though he was happy, too, since that meant just how much closer they were getting).

Yet, when Tora tried talking to Saga now, Saga merely gave him short replies, looking as though he'd be anywhere but talking to Tora. Then, as Torra talked to Shou later on that day after practice ended, and Shou lightly punched his shoulder, he saw Saga glaring at him before turning away quickly.

Huh. He quickly ended his conversation with Shou, and made his way to Saga before he could leave.

"Saga," Tora said quickly. "What's wrong, seriously? What did I do? Or was it Chicken? I thought I made sure he didn’t scratch your things anymore!"

Saga looked like he was about to laugh, but quickly suppressed it. Instead, he raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Seriously? You can't even think of what you did?"

Tora blinked. "I've tried! But I can't think of anything! And it’s not like I can read your mind."

Saga gave an exasperated sigh. "I have the stupidest boyfriend ever," he muttered. "Fine. I don't like it when you're doing fanservice with Shou. Like you did at the live just the other day."

Tora stared at Saga, eyes wide. "But - but," he sputtered, "it’s not like I ignore you! And - and you’ve done more with him!"

Saga flushed and said defensively, "Well - well, we've always been doing it! But we haven’t done that much lately, since you and I started dating… And you've started getting in on fanservice more, and it's so often with Shou, and Hiroto too, instead… I’m scared you - you’re..."

His voice trailed off, and he looked uncomfortable and embarrassed, cheeks red. It was... strange to say the least, seeing the usually confident Saga so vulnerable. It wasn't a side that Tora saw often at all. Tora bit back a defensive retort.

"Saga..." Tora said gently as he took Saga's hands in his own. "I assure you that doing fanservice with Shou means nothing to me, beyond a bit of harmless fun. And after all, it’s been ten years. If anything was going to happen between Shou and me, it’d have happened already. But no. I’m yours."

“I know,” Saga murmured, cheeks still red, though a smile had crept up his lips. “I’m being ridiculous, I know. Three years of us being together and I’m still being silly.”

“That’s all right, so am I. I mean, I look back on our behaviour on Alice 9 Channel and wonder how anyone puts up with us,” Tora grinned, earning a laugh from Saga, too. “But yeah, being public figures means that we put up a show for others to enjoy. It’s fun for both of us. But after the lives end, in private, I am your boyfriend, and I certainly don’t harbour any romantic affection for anyone else. What do you think about fanservice, now, anyway?”

Saga scratched the back of his head. "Like you said... Bit of harmless fun. And yeah, it’s a thrill hearing everyone screaming, it’s just… fun," he muttered, smiling. "Because at the end of the day, I’m yours."

Tora smiled. "Exactly. It's that separation between what we do in public and private, so it doesn't really matter to me if you go around kissing the whole band on stage so long as you're with me at home."

Saga smiled back at him. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I should’ve talked to you earlier. I wasn’t very reasonable.”

"It's fine. I get that too," Tora said, and leaned in to kiss Saga.

Saga was particularly passionate after a day of pent up jealousy, it seemed, and Tora completely forgot that they were still right outside the studio door. Indeed, they forgot where they were and what they should probably be doing, with Tora kissing Saga against the wall.

"AAAAHHHH!" Nao's voice screamed, and Tora pulled back, flushed. "Can you guys not make out right outside the door? Oh my God!"

Hiroto had covered his eyes, looking distinctly terrified. “I didn’t need to see that, I hate you guys so much, it’s enough hearing you guys from one hotel room over, no...”

Shou looked stunned, an eyebrow raised at them in vague horror. Though, his expression was bordering on his famous devil king glare. Tora and Saga gulped as Shou said, "Seriously? Right outside? Couldn’t you wait?"

"Sorry! So, yeah, um, we'll be going off now," Tora said, taking Saga's hand.

"To have really great make up sex," Saga smirked, and there was a moment of stunned silence before -

"SAGA!"  



End file.
